psyrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurako Amamiya
Appearance Personality At a young age, Amamiya was like a mediator to Ageha and Asaga. Besides that, she was very cheerful and smiling. It is possible that, as she grew up, she became to slowly feel disgusted with the world as she took the Psyren Survey. Upon her return from her first visit, her personality shifted even greater to a darker view of the world. Though nicknamed "The Ice Princess" and having a cold heart towards others to match, she can still find enjoyable things in the world, such as Matsuri Sensei's music and, later on, Ageha. When Ageha goes to Psyren and saves her, she grows more and more attached to him although she can still live up to her "Ice Princess" name as well. When she is worn out or extremely angry, her eyes grow wide and blank and she says cruel words that terrifies others. When Ageha broke her wall with his raw Melchsee's Door and he became extremely excited over his progress, she angrily grabbed his head and made him apologize. Thanks to Usui's Delete Spider, her memories were tampered with slightly and her cold-hearted personality had become slightly stronger, though it has always been present due to her first visits to Psyren. Yandere Amamiya, named Abyss, has a vicious personality getting a rush from from the sight of another person's blood and from fighting. Though she is vicious, she would kill thousands if it wasn't for Ageha. Both Tsundere (calm & normal) and Yandere (wild & mean) Amamiya have a liking for Ageha. However, Abyss likes the "very dangerous and very strong" side of Ageha that she sees. Abyss will often refer to him as her "beloved" and bluntly say she loves him. Though, if Ageha says the wrong thing, she would go into a rage and attempt to kill him before they switch. Sypnosis A girl in Ageha's class who used to be bright and lively but was nicknamed "The Ice Princess" after she became cold and hard-hearted. Ageha suspects that Psyren may be the cause for Amamiya's change. Once in Psyren, she comes down with a sickness that immobilizes her. This forces Ageha and Asaga to take care of her. Initially, Amamiya knew more about Psyren then the other humans that are trapped there, and this is due to her relationship with Matsuri. Amamiya has a crush on Ageha, which developed upon Ageha and Asaga's first return from Psyren. This was revealed when her alter-ego confessed her love to him, resulting in her being very shy and even jealous of Marie when she drags Ageha off on their most recent return to the future. She enjoys Matsuri's music and opens her eyes wide when she's angry. Her relationship with her parents is nonexistent. It is possible that her mother is Oboro's assistant. Past First Call arc PSI arc Tatsuo & the Worm arc Tenjuu Elmore arc Third Trip arc Inui arc Tenjuu's Root arc Q's Master arc W.I.S.E arc Invasion arc Following WISE's attack on root. Kabuto talks with Sakurako, about confessing her feelings for Ageha, despite his thick headiness. After finding Ageha, she asks Asuka Yoshina to transfer Nova energy into her too, so she can be stronger and to not be a hindurance to Ageha. She then enters her training with Ageha, in a sphere that Asuka created that allows him to manipulate time, that will allow them to have 100 hours to master Nova, before the 20 hours to war. PSI Abilities Amamiya's PSI abilities are excellent and well-spread over the three forms, although she describes herself as primarily a Rise and Trance user. Her Yandere side can use Burst. She is seemingly more like an Almighty-type now being able to use all three types of PSI even if it's split between personalities. Abilities Burst: Basic telekinesis (Amamiya), Unnamed Scythe (Abyss) Rise: Superhuman Trance: Mind Jack (Amamiya), Switch (both) *'Rise' - Amamiya is extremely proficient in Rise. An all-around Rise user, she has both quick reflexes from Sense-type Rise and speed from Strength-type Rise. She was able to catch a bolt shot by Alfred with a crossbow barehanded and capable of quickly latching onto, and breaking, the arm of Shiner. **'Leg Muscles: Full Power' - Though only shown once, Amamiya pumps a vast majority of her Rise powers into her legs allowing her to run faster, longer, and jump higher than with spreading her Rise. *'Mind Jack' - Amamiya creates a two pronged weapon on a telepathic string that connects to the base of a person's or Tavoo's skull that allows her to probe their mind for memories, or simply allows her to communicate with the other drifters securely without broadcasting long range telepathy. *''' Mind Jack: Insanity Scythe''' - Mind Jack redesigned into a scythe, by creating this the enemy begins to feel the trance waves it emits. By breaking the scythe, an explosion of trance waves causes the enemy to hallucinate giving her time to defeat them with her Rise. *'Peeping Lover '- Amamiya creates camera lens-sized devices that allow her to see multiple areas at once through use of her Trance. Weapons Amamiya is well versed in the use of weapons. She hides weapons in the locations she is at most often in the present so that, when she is transported to Psyren, she will be armed. She most commonly uses a katana in combination with her Rise abilities, but has been seen with a scythe on a chain and other makeshift weapons. *'Red Bones Of The Evil Soul' - An enchanted sword created by an psychicer called the "Ghostman", long before people with abilities were known as users of PSI. Amamiya receives this sword as a charm from Elmore Tenjuin before the Invasion arc. Navigation Category:The Resistance Category:Characters Category:Drifter